Power Rangers TQG
|airdate = 2021 |producer = Hasbro |author = Reynoman |previous = Beast Morphers |next = Hyper TQG |premiere = |start-ep = All Aboard|preunofficial = Super HyperForce}}Power Rangers TQG (Train Quantum Guardians) is the fanfiction 28th season of Power Rangers, based on . Theme Song Synopsis Only those with a great Imagination can see the mystical railway known as the Rainbow Line, on which run massive trains known as Trainzords are driven by five young Power Rangers known as the Train Quantum Guardians. While it is their mission to save towns from the evil forces of the Shadow Line who are using the residents' fear & sadness to establish their railway to enable the coming of their leader Emperor Zedd, whose intention is to consume light to plunge the world into darkness, the five Train Quantum Guardians are also siblings, the Mervilles, who also fight to recover the memories of their parents & hometown after it was consumed by the Shadow Line's evil years ago. After being joined by a former Shadow Line member named Zaram who now goes by the name of Aaron as their sixth member, the original Train Quantum Guardians regain their memories of their hometown & discover that it is completely consumed within the Shadow Line's railroad. The Train Quantum Guardians begin a campaign to free these "Shadow Towns" from their Shadow Creep Keepers in an attempt to recover their memories & save their parents & friends, while Emperor Zedd must deal with some opposition among his subjects. Characters Train Quantum Guardians Allies Rainbow Line *Herbert Merville *Mr. Ticket *''Wagon'' *Rainbow Line President Galaxy Line * Becky * Patsy Other Allies *Puffy *Jerome Merville *Elaine Merville Villains Shadow Line *Emperor Zedd: The second-born son of Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd, & the heir & leader of the Shadow Line. *Baron von Nero: The golden masked general serving the leader of the Shadow Line. He is the acting leader of the Shadow Line. *Madame Noira: The general serving the leader of the Shadow Line. She is a member of the Shadow Line, & is grooming her only daughter Miss Glitta to be wed to the Darkness Emperor. *General Schwartz: The Black Iron General of the Shadow Line, who serves as its military leader. He is obsessed with creating the Shadow Liner forces. Miss Glitta notes Schwartz's presence whenever he enters or leaves the room. *Miss Glitta: The general serving the leader of the Shadow Line. She is the only child of Madame Noira, & is currently being groomed to be the wife of the leader of the Shadow Line, making her the future Empress. *Robberons - The train robber-themed foot soldiers serving the Shadow Line. They are armed with Tommy guns that can also be used as pickaxes once folded up. *Shadow Creeps Others Arsenal Morphing Devices *Train Quantum Morpher *App Morpher - Ranger 6's smartphone Morpher. Multi-Use Devices *Trainzord Modules *Rainbow Pass Sidearms * Train Sablaster Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Train Quantum Cannon **Rail Slasher **Platform Blaster **Signal Hammer **Tunnel Ax **Bridge Claw *Guide Breaker Cockpit Control Weapons * Nitro Train Blaster Trainzords Main *Supersonic Train Megazord **Super Train Guardian Megazord ***Train Quantum Guardian Megazord ****Red Trainzord - Ranger 1's Trainzord. ****Blue Trainzord - Ranger 2's Trainzord. ****Yellow Trainzord - Ranger 3's Trainzord. ****Green Trainzord - Ranger 4's Trainzord. ****Pink Trainzord - Ranger 5's Trainzord. ***Diesel Megazord ****Diesel Trainzord ****Tank Trainzord ****Car Carrier Trainzord **Build Trainzord/Builder Megazord - Ranger 6's Trainzord. *Safari Megazord **Lion Trainzord **Eagle Trainzord **Wildcat Trainzord **Alligator Trainzord **Panda Trainzord *Claw Trainzord Auxiliary *Drill Trainzord *Police Trainzord *Fire Trainzord *Shield Trainzord Episodes #All Aboard: As far as he can remember, Russell & his siblings have been living with their uncle Herbert in the mysterious Rainbow Line... what he can't seem to understand is the point of all this. When the evil Shadow Line begins to use their evil train, the Shadow Liner, to kidnap children, Russell mysteriously finds himself amongst those nearly captured. He is soon rescued by his siblings, who were given the ability to become Train Quantum Guardians. After learning from their uncle what happened to them & their parents ten years ago, Russell is inspired to help protect the children with his siblings. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Halloween Special: On Halloween night, the Train Quantum Guardians arrive at the next Shadow Town, where they come across various fictional characters, with Niles' favorite childhood superhero Star Knight appearing before him to encourage him, but all is not as it seems. # # # # #TBA: The Train Quantum Guardians must defeat Miss Gritta & General Schwartz while trying to recover their memories of their long lost home town. #Christmas Special: On Christmas Eve, the Train Quantum Guardians are given coins to make wishes at a wishing well--unaware that the owner of that well is a Shadow Creep. Toyline * Hasbro launched a toddler-oriented toyline for TQG, prior to launching the official toyline. Video Games Notes * Even before Power Rangers TQG aired, Saban knew that a ToQger adaptation would prove a challenge, as the possibility that a train-themed Power Rangers season may not achieve as much popularity in America than in Japan. * TQG features the first official Orange Ranger. * This may be the first season since Power Rangers Super Megaforce to feature the original Red-Blue-Green-Yellow-Pink main team formation. * This may be the second time a Power Rangers season has adapted the Sentai out of order, as ToQger was skipped over initially. The first was Power Rangers Beast Morphers. *This may also be the first season since Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue where the Rangers' suits have white gloves & boots as part of their uniforms. *Just like Dino (Super)Charge 's similarities to Jungle Fury, TQG also shares many similarities with RPM. This trend would continue in the next series. **The heroes are vehicle-themed. **''RPM's final set of zords are trains, which is the main motif of ''TQG. **The villains are from other dimensions & try to terraform Earth. (Venjix Computer Network & Shadow Line). **Both teams have 7 Rangers with 5 Males & 2 Females. **Both feature the #3 female Yellows (Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 & Ranger Operator Series Yellow) which was used for the special-mission themed heroes 4 years later (Yellow Shade Ranger). **Both have some heroes in the core team share the same weapon. ***Sword: Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 (Rail Slasher) & Ranger Operator Series Red (Street Saber) ***Trigger: Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 (Platform Blaster) & Ranger Operator Series Blue (Turbo Cannon) ***Ax: Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 (Tunnel Axe) & Ranger Operator Series Green (Turbo Axe) ****Coincidentally, all of them are male Rangers with the same color & number (Red, Blue, Green & numbers 1, 2, 4 respectively). **Each member of both teams has seemingly long ranger names that can be shortened to just "Ranger ______". This would later be used by the Justice Rangers four years later. See Also Category:Series Category:Season Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Reynoman